Hermione's Secret
by jennah88
Summary: Hermione happens to be keeping a big secret from everyone, her entire life was a huge lie. Who will get to find out the truth? Who will still be kept in the dark? HGDM It's a dark fic and characters are OOC. HBP spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own any of this except the plot line. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and quite obviously I am not her, otherwise I wouldn't be living in Canada writing fanfiction, I'd be in England writing the real books.

On a cool summer's night far away from prying muggle eyes, a group of wizards and witches could be seen. Cloaked purely in black to blend with the darkness of the night. The only exception being the silver masks worn by almost all. The exceptions to this were the younger pureblooded children which happened to include a Mr. Draco Malfoy and a Miss Hermione Granger.

Shortly after the last of this group arrived an almost silent pop could be heard. This pop meant the arrival of the Dark Lord himself.

"Welcome, my loyal followers. Tonight is one of very special events. There are new wizards and witches wishing to join your ranks. They have all proven themselves valuable to our cause and shall be respected amongst you just as you are to each other" yelled the Dark Lord just loud enough for everyone to hear him. "I ask each of you wishing to join me and support our cause to come forward now to become one of my followers."

Soon after almost everyone had been interrogated with the help of some Veritaserum it was Hermione's turn. She walked up, drank the vial's contents and prepared to answer all of the Dark Lord's questions just like everyone else.

"Hermione Evelyn Granger, do you believe in everything I stand for and want to help our cause as much as possible?"

"Yes my lord."

"Would you ever betray me and spy for the side of the light?"

"No my lord, I would never even consider it."

"What knowledge do you have of the Dark Arts?"

"My parents have been teaching me for as long as I can remember. I am especially skilled in all of the unforgivable curses."

"For what reason would you like to become a Death Eater?"

"I want to follow in the footsteps of my parents and assist in any way I can to rid the world of muggles and mudbloods. I believe that purebloods are superior and should be treated that way."

"How can you contribute to our cause?"

"Harry Potter believes me to be a close friend, I can find out his weaknesses for you to use against him and I am believed to support the side of the light, therefore I can give you valuable information about the Order of the Phoenix."

"Congratulations Miss Granger, I believe you will be a great asset to our cause. Morsmorde!"

And with that, the Dark Mark was burned into the arm of Hermione Granger.

Author's Notes – Alright this was my first fic ever (yay! jumps around excitedly). I'm making it rated M just in case since I don't exactly know what's happening yet and I know it's probably pretty short but I thought that seemed like a good place to end it. Feel free to review, it'll help make my writing better and motivate me to write more (and considering this is my first fic I want to know if I should continue or if I'm just wasting my time writing this). Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated however pointless flames will just be used to light my cigarettes so don't bother, I have a lighter for that. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Ughh, second chapter and I'm already getting annoyed with having to put this in. I don't own any of this except the plot line. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and quite obviously I am not her, otherwise I wouldn't be living in Canada writing fanfiction, I'd be in England writing the real books.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a headache and a dull throbbing pain in her arm. She took a potion to cure her headache however there was nothing that could be done about the pain from the Dark Mark. Still not entirely awake however, she decided to take a shower and head downstairs to the dining room in Granger manor for breakfast.

When she got to the dining hall Evelyn and Justin were already there waiting for her.

"Hermione dear, there's a dinner party at the Malfoy's tonight as a congratulations for all of you officially starting to serve the Dark Lord and receiving the Dark Mark. It starts at 5:00 p.m. sharp so I want you down here and ready to go at 4:45 to take the portkey" Evelyn said excitedly.

"No problem mum. Is it a masked ball or is there anything specific I should wear?"

"Just wear a nice pair of dress robes, nothing else is necessary."

"Alright mum, may I please borrow your black pearl necklace for tonight?"

"Hermione of course you can. It would go perfectly with your black silk robes with the sparkles on it. Just tell one of the house elves to clean it for you."

"Thanks mum. And by the way, those were the exact robes I was thinking of wearing for tonight."

"I guess great minds really do think alike" Evelyn beamed at her. So proud of the beautiful and intelligent woman her daughter had become.

Hermione's hair was no longer full of frizz and bushy. Thanks to some research of potions her hair was now dyed black and fell in soft waves to the middle of her back. Her once buckteeth are now perfectly aligned giving her a beautiful smile. Being summer break her figure was no longer hidden by oversized Hogwarts uniforms but flaunted by beauteous form fitting robes made of the finest cloths by the most elite designers available.

After several hours of making sure her hair, robes and everything else was perfect along with a few reading breaks Hermione was ready to go.

After going downstairs to get to the portkey with her parents Hermione arrived at Malfoy manner to be greeted by Lucius and Narcissa.

"Evelyn, Justin it's nice to be able to see you again. Hermione, congratulations on officially receiving our Lord's mark. I'm sure you'll be a great help to our cause. Draco and some of his friends are in his room, I'll have one of the house elves show you the way there while your mother, father Lucius and I have a chat before dinner. A house elf will come and tell you when we would like you to come down." Narcissa said with a smile.

Just after the four adults walked off a house elf appeared beside Hermione. "Miss Granger, Minky has been told to show you to Master Draco's room. Please follow me."

After the long walk to Draco's room Hermione decided even with a map she'd probably have trouble finding her way around the manor. She knew hers was huge but it seemed about the size of an average house compared to the Malfoy's manor. Hermione's thoughts were soon interrupted when she reached Draco's door. She heard all the talking and noise through the door and realized Draco was having his own little party in his room. She decided to knock even though she knew she probably wouldn't be heard due to the noise level but figured it would be worth a shot. Surprisingly it didn't take more than a minute for Draco to answer the door.

"Hey Hermione, congratulations on becoming a Death Eater. There's firewhiskey and butterbeer on the table in the corner. If you'd like any, feel free to help yourself." Draco said with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"What? No mudblood comment or other rude insult for me today?"

"Of course not, and I'd like to apologize for everything over the past 6 years. My father informed me earlier that you were actually a pureblood and your entire life at Hogwarts was an act to get information for our lord. All the parents knew about it but couldn't tell us since we might have corrupted the plan. Everyone here tonight can now be trusted though and I explained to everyone what my father told me so there's no need to go into details for them; they've already been informed.

"You were ignorant to everything and really it helped more than anything. Don't change a thing when we're back at Hogwarts, at least when anyone we can't trust is around. We both got the head positions so we'll be sharing a common room and I'd hope we could be friends, but out in the corridors and in classes I need you to keep up appearances. Be just as rude and cruel as before or Potter and Weasel will be suspicious. If they get suspicious then they won't trust me and I won't be able to get information for our lord."

"Don't worry about a thing. And yes, in the common room we can be friends but I'll be sure to keep up appearances for you otherwise. Now please, come sit down and join the party."

Once again Minky appeared in the room telling everyone dinner was served. The dinner was a delicious feast of chicken, ribs, corn on the cob, bruchetta bread, baked potatoes and garlic shrimp with caramel brownie cheesecake for desert.

By the time dinner was over it was quite late and everyone was tired. They all headed home and when Hermione got to her room she saw Hedwig flying around outside her window.

_Hello Hermione,_

_How's your summer been? Mine was pretty good so far, mostly playing quidditch around here at the Burrow. Ron and I have decided to return to Hogwarts and finish our last year of education. We got this far we might as well finish. The large scolding from Mrs. Weasley (who wouldn't have known if Ginny didn't tell her by the way) also helped us make that decision. We're going to go after all the horcruxes after we graduate. More knowledge of magic will help us with that too so you'll be happy to know we're not going to be slacking off on homework this year. Maybe you could meet us in Diagon alley to do our school shopping. Write back with a reply as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Hermione grabbed two pieces of parchment, one to tell Harry that she already went to Diagon alley for her school supplies but would see them on the train to Hogwarts. The other was to the Dark Lord informing him of Potter's plan to destroy his horcruxes in one year's time after graduation. With those notes sent off she finally got to bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Author's Notes – Yay! Another chapter done. :) A quick thanks to my reviewers. Once again, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated however pointless flames will just be used to toast marshmallows. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own any of this except the plot line. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and quite obviously I am not her, otherwise I wouldn't be living in Canada writing fanfiction, I'd be in England writing the real books.

* * *

"Hermionepoo, time to wake up!" Evelyn yelled with far too much enthusiasm for anyone that's awake at 6:00 in the morning.

"5 more minutes" Hermione mumbled into her pillow.

"No, NOW! I refuse to have my daughter miss the train to school because she insisted on sleeping in."

Hermione looked at her clock, still not entirely awake.

"Mum, it's 6:00 a.m. I highly doubt an extra hour of sleep would make that large of a difference considering the train doesn't leave for another 5 hours. It doesn't take me that long to get up, get dressed and have a shower. My homework for the summer is done and I finished packing my trunk 3 days ago. Now would you please just let me sleep?"

Evelyn, running low on patience threw a hissy fit and yelled at her daughter.

"Hermione this is not negotiable, get up and get down to breakfast this instant or I'll have to do it myself forcefully."

After another excruciatingly long minute Hermione still refused to budge, until she found herself hovering 4 feet in the air being levitated by her mother down to breakfast.

"Mum put me down, feet first on solid ground right now I can walk on my own!"

It's a good thing Evelyn didn't listen or Hermione would have ran straight back to bed. So after breakfast (which happened to include 4 cups of coffee for Hermione since she needed the caffeine) and 4 hours of Evelyn following Hermione around the house to make sure she stayed awake instead of falling asleep they were all happily off to apparate to platform 9 and 3/4.

Once on the train Hermione plopped herself onto a seat in a compartment rather ungracefully and waited for her so-called best friends to arrive. Surprisingly, it didn't take long for the dunderhead duo to arrive and barely acknowledge Hermione's presence. As usual Hermione decided to read a book with the cover cleverly transfigured make her look innocent while Potter and Weasel had a not so intelligent conversation about quidditch. They would never suspect that the book appearing to be a muggle romance novel was actually titled 'Brewing Illegal Potions'.

Approximately half way into the train ride everyone's favorite Slytherin decided to come for a visit.

"Why hello there Pothead, Weasel."

"Sod off Malfoy, we have better things to do than argue with you."

"Now now Weasel, I have a reason to be here, Granger needs to come with me to the head's compartment to meet the headmistress."

It took a few minutes for Potter to click in to what Draco said but he finally thought of a reply.

"I am not a pot head Malfoy so like Ron said, Sod off."

"Funny Pothead, the joint in your hand says otherwise. Granger, I'll meet you in the compartment. If I have to stay around chatting with those idiots I may begin to lose some intelligence, even Crabbe and Goyle are smarter than them."

And with that, he left the compartment. Hermione began gathering her things and grabbed her book.

"Hey Hermione, before you go, how come Malfoy didn't call you mudblood like usual and instead kept calling you Granger?" asked Weasel with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know maybe he's trying to be civil this year since we'll have to share a common room. Having to live with someone you hate and insulting each other every time you meet would make the year go by extremely slow and wouldn't be very enjoyable for either one of us."

The look on their face was priceless but Hermione left the compartment and rolled her eyes when they started throwing a tamper tantrum about how it wasn't fair and Hermione shouldn't have to live with the ferret.

Over in the head's compartment however, headmistress McGonagall was explaining to Hermione and Draco their duties as head boy and girl.

"First of all, congratulations on receiving the head's positions, I'm sure you'll both do an outstanding job. Second, you will no longer have to do patrols but delegate the tasks to the prefects. You may give and take away house points where appropriate but do not abuse this power. You don't have to do much considering this year you will be having your NEWTs and will need the time to study. Just make sure the prefects have everything covered and you should be alright. I need to head off to the school now so I can be there before all of you arrive and make sure everything is alright."

With that she apparated away. They were silent for a few minutes, but not an uncomfortable silence like usual, the comfortable silence you can only get when there's people around that you know are going to be your best friends and you really trust. However, that silence was broken by Draco.

"Mi, I was just wondering, if you've been working for our Lord since the beginning of Hogwarts then why did you always help Pothead and Weasel try to defeat him? And how would you have kept contact with him when you didn't have the mark?"

"Well, to answer your first question, all I did was gather information that I didn't think would be all that useful but surprisingly they actually do have a bit of intelligence in them and managed to make sense of it. And second, I'd owl my parents and they'd tell our Lord for me. They obviously had more contact with him than me, not to mention it wouldn't be all that easy for me to sneak out of Hogwarts unnoticed to tell him myself."

With that, Draco got an uncontrollable feeling of lust, walked over to the other side of the compartment and kissed Hermione. Once he realized what he did however, he ran from the compartment to find Crabbe and Goyle to sort out his thoughts, leaving a very surprised and confused Hermione behind.

* * *

Author's notes – Sorry, I know it's been a while since I updated but it's Christmas so I'm busy and...I'll just shut up now because no one wants to hear my excuses anyway. I know the whole Hermione-waking-up thing seemed kind of pointless but it shows that Hermione isn't the same Hermione at school who would spring out of bed immediately (further proof that it's just an act). So even though it seems pointless, I really did have a point lol. Also, to prevent any confusion, Draco's nickname for Hermione is pronounced mee (sorry but I know I get confused by that a lot lol). Like usual, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and pointless flames will just be used to burn alcohol on New Years Eve (and since New Years Eve is also known as universal party night, no one wants that because fire makes alcohol evaporate and then no one would be drunk). 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own any of this except the plot line. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and quite obviously I am not her, otherwise I wouldn't be living in Canada writing fanfiction, I'd be in England writing the real books.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts for our new students and welcome back for our previous students. After we lost our dear Headmaster Dumbledore last year, a few changes needed to be made to the school. I have been made Headmistress and Professor Slughorn is now the Deputy Headmaster. Professor Slughorn will also be the head of Slytherin since Professor Snape had to leave due to personal reasons." 

Potter and Weasel, along with majority of Gryffindor (majority meaning everyone except Hermione) began cheering while Professor McGonagall waits for everyone to settle down again.

"I suppose if you're all done I can continue now? Yes, Professor Tonks will become our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as well as head of Gryffindor since I will be too busy as Headmistress to look after my former house, however I will continue to teach transfiguration. The first Hogsmeade visit will be on the first weekend for students to purchase anything they may have forgotten to bring with them. As always the forbidden forest is off limits. Mr. Filch has decided to shorten the list of items banned from the school by simply making all items available from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes forbidden from being brought into the school. And lastly, our head boy and girl are Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. Would you two please come to the front to see me after the feast. That's all and enjoy your meal."

A feast with every type of food imaginable appears on the table. Before Hermione could even say one word Weasley had his plate about to overflow and was shoveling food into his mouth so fast it was surprising he didn't choke.

"So Harry, how was your summer?"

Hermione's question was asked in vain though; Harry was lost in his thoughts to even acknowledge that Hermione asked him a question.

"Harry.. HARRY.. Potter I asked you a question now answer me damnit!"

Still not receiving a reply Hermione gave up and began eating. A short while later the food disappeared (much to Weasley's displeasure) signaling the end of dinner. Hermione proceeded to the front of the hall, followed by Draco to be shown the way to their common room.

The door to their common room was not the easiest to find unless you were specifically looking for it. It was in the same corridor as the room of requirement and the door was simply two bricks in the wall; one red with the initials HG on it in gold and one green brick with the initials DM in silver.

"To enter your common room simply touch each brick with your wand and say your password. Would you like to choose your password or shall I create one for you?"

"I think secrets would be a good password, what about you Hermione?"

"I like it." Hermione nodded with enthusiasm and gave Draco a slight smirk.

"Secrets it is then. You two know what to do so I'll leave you to get settled."

Hermione looked around the room in awe. The common room was decorated with a red brick fireplace, forest green walls with silver trims, red carpeting with a bit of gold here and there that shined when the light hit it at the right angle, a black leather sofa with coordinating black leather armchairs and in the middle of it all a coffee table with a glass top and metal support posts which happened to be painted silver.

In front of the couch was a 60 inch high definition TV. On the shelves below it were a DVD player, XBOX and a large assortment of movies and games. Further down on the same wall was a kitchenette. The opposite side of the room was lined with book cases and had two desks in the middle, one for Hermione, the other for Draco.

On the last wall, across from the door was a staircase leading to an open concept hallway. The hallway itself was approximately seven feet wide with a railing along the one side to see down into the common room. Draco's room was on the left, Hermione's to the right with the bathroom between them.

Hermione wondered how the muggle electronics could work inside Hogwarts and decides to do what she does best, which meant grab a book and start reading. During the search she found 'Hogwarts a History: Teachers Edition.' It explained that electronics have worked in Hogwarts since two decades ago, however students are not informed of this because bringing them is discouraged. They think it would be distracting from their studies, not to mention Hogwarts was not able to use them until recent years when the castle was remodeled.

"Hermione, can we talk?"

"Sure Draco what is it?"

"It's about the kiss on the train. I think I should explain that. Hermione, I've liked you since 3rd year when you punched me, which really hurt by the way. I thought I saw a bit of dark power in you that day but I dismissed the thought since it seemed absolutely ridiculous that Gryffindork's good girl could be associated with the dark arts in any way, shape or form. Then on the train I just got a huge feeling of lust, had the sudden urge to kiss you; I lost all self control. Then after I realized what I did I got scared of you punching me again or something and ran for it. And don't look at me that way; I can't help it if I find the dark arts a turn on ok?"

"Well I've actually liked you since first year. Given, at first it was just a little schoolgirl crush but over time I began to like you for you, your personality rather than your looks. I was usually depressed since I couldn't show it, and it's a good thing Malfoys aren't the only ones that know how to hide their emotions or I would have faced a lot of interrogating questions from Potter and Weasel. Then eventually I'd just snap and tell them the truth, in which case they'd accuse me of being a death eater for associating with one then disown me. Which would also ruin the whole point to why I was even pretending to be friends with them. I can't get information from someone unless they talk to me and if I can't get information then you know as well as I do that our lord would not be pleased."

"Well then, Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend? As long as we're away from the public's view? Basically meaning just in this common room."

"Draco I'd love to, now if you don't mind this has been a lot to ponder over and I'd like to get some sleep."

"I'm quite tired myself actually, so sleeping sounds like a good idea. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco."

They then walked hand in hand up the staircase, gave each other a kiss goodnight and went so their separate rooms for a sleep filled with dreams of each other."

* * *

Author's Notes – Aww :) They're officially together now. We all know the saying the more the merrier so, there's a website that I absolutely love and I'm sure Harry Potter fans everywhere will too. The website is 05hogwarts06.proboards70 .com (put the the http thingie in front of it and take out the spaces, sorry but it keeps messing up and deleting half of the url when I put it in normally). Anyone who would like to join is welcome to. All I ask is when you get sorted please tell the Headmistress that silentsuicide referred you. I'm also a Slytherin prefect and have been on the site pretty much since it first started (I think I was the 3rd or 4th person to join) so if anyone has any questions feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer them. Now, as usual, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated however flames will just be used for me to make flambéed bananas. As delicious as those are I'd still rather use matches lol. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own any of this except the plot line. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and quite obviously I am not her, otherwise I wouldn't be living in Canada writing fanfiction, I'd be in England writing the real books.

'Beeeep Beeeep Beeeep' was the first thing heard by Hermione this morning. She groggily woke up to mumble "5 more minutes won't hurt, breakfast doesn't start for another hour" as she was turning off the alarm. 30 minutes later however she was still happily snoring until Draco's alarm went off and woke her up as well from two rooms over. Looking at the clock and realizing the lack of time caused Hermione to jump out of bed like a shot out of a gun to dive for the bathroom. Too bad she didn't know Draco did the same thing, except he knew to use the snooze timer rather than shutting it off all together (we'll just ignore how he did it three times before he actually got up).

With a frantic rush from both of them attempting to get a shower they ran into each other in the bathroom, rather literally. After regaining their balance no words needed to be spoken; they currently both had a one track mind about getting to the shower. Thanks to Draco's seeker practice his agility was much better than Hermione's and got there first.

"Dracooo I need the shower! I'm going to be late. Can't you just use it after me?"

"Nope, sorry. I don't have the patience to wait around doing nothing until the shower becomes available and a shower always precedes fixing my hair and putting on clothes."

"Draco you take longer in the bathroom than the average girl. Now how would it look to everyone if Gryffindor's genius showed up late for the first day of classes? Not good."

"Well we're wasting time standing here arguing so there's only one way you're going to get a shower and still make it to classes on time."

With a traditional smirk Draco stepped aside to allow Hermione to go through the shower doors and join him in the shower. Knowing he had a point and she was defeated Hermione reluctantly agreed to join him on the condition she actually got to wash herself rather than turning it into a quick snog in the shower time before school. Less than a minute later that idea went flying out the window.

It didn't take long for them to run out of hot water and both dived out and landed ungracefully on the floor in a tangled up pile of limbs.

"Well didn't we get a lot accomplished in there."

"You're telling me, now how am I supposed to fix my hair?! I can't go to class with it like this, I look horrible!"

"Oh just brush it and let it air dry we need to get to the great hall even though by now we probably only have time to pick up our schedules and run to class. I'm just grabbing a cranberry muffin from the kitchenette, you want one?"

"Sure Mi, I'll meet you downstairs by the door."

They walked down to the great hall hand in hand since the corridors were deserted with everyone being at breakfast already. They arrived to see the heads of houses handing out everyone's schedules and went to their respective tables. When Tonks got to Hermione she handed her the schedule and whispered "sorry" before informing her that all of her classes would be shared with Draco since they were the heads (not that Hermione minded of course).

Realizing the time she ran out the door to advanced potions and got there with two minutes to spare. She noticed Professor Slughorn had already put a seating chart on the board and was seated next to Draco in the back. Hermione went to her desk and began unloading her books and waiting for the day to begin.

Author's Notes – Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry times a million. It's been 10 months to the day since I updated and that is just completely unacceptable. There's no excuse for it so I'll just jump right in to the massive apology. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated however pointless flames will just be used to light the sugar cube over my absinthe.


End file.
